American Youths: A Strike Witches Story
by Blazrman
Summary: After the Convergence, an American state bought to replace the one that was lost known as Liberion. Two months later, everything has settled down. An certain Yeager family member who is determined to take back that was taken from him, his grandfather's plane. But instead, fate crosses when he meets an ace archetype of his grandfather for the first time. Thus begins a new story.


**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support its current franchise. As well as the new Strike Witches: Road to BERLIN anime.**

 **Now, before we get started. This story is for the preparation for the new Strike Witches anime coming in two years. So yeah, this will be my newly original Strike Witches story that isn't related to Witch Musume. This story is mainly inspired by two SW story that I've read. The Timeline Paradox and God Bless the USA. However, this story is going to be my take and will focus on young american citizens' everyday lives. Also, before you guys starts asking. This still will initially focus on the protagonist perspective than Shirley. Don't worry, she'll still get her spotlight since I want to make this as a visual novel-like story. Anyways, this story is going to be light-hearted family drama (with a bits of action). Originally, This story used to have a idea concept as a Nier-like styled story with two concept characters I've included. However, I've decided not to include them because it wouldn't make any sense or too vague and mysterious. Instead, I will go for an original approach in world building. But, I might include a little Nier reference here and there. Anyways, too much info. Let's get right into it! WAIT! One more thing! There will be a very special message for [fuji92], the author of Strike Witches: The Timeline Paradox at the end of the story. Okay, okay, let's begin!**

" _In war, Kids are still kids." - This War of Mine, The Little Ones_

 **American Youth**

Chapter 1: New Departure ~That Started with a Death March~

* * *

 **[YEAR 2021 - 4/13]**

 **[LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA - REAL WORLD]**

 **[THE DAY WHERE "CONVERGENCE" BEGAN]**

 **Third Person POV**

It was once used to be a normal everyday here in California and America itself. All the cars on the road stopped in the middle of Downtown L.A. as all people were all gazing at the white pillar that reaches beyond the atmosphere. People continued gaze at it, some would bring out their phones to record it. Photographers might even take pictures or record it, Hikers who were talking on the dry mountain trail to watch the pillaring light, people who were enjoying the beach took a glance at it. Even people around the country of US as well… However, they didn't noticed that the pillar of light starts to become wide as it proceeds to quickly engulf over everything of the US. People didn't have time to react or move. Everything was so bright, they felt like they're being sent somewhere…. Somewhere they never heard before… Thus, a new life is about to begin…

* * *

 **Opening - Slide Ride by Run Girls, Run!**

 ***Theme plays***

The scene starts to show the alternate universe's world map where Liberion was missing until the bright light brings in the state of US as it transition.

 **Sunabokori ga makiagaru**

 **Genkai koeru toki ni kuru**

 **Shin sekai e no bouken to**

 **Ryuusei no ame**

The scene starts to show Jean Yeager who was seen standing on the top of the highest building to see the sun rise as he felt the breeze of the wind. Then, three of his friends Mikoto Mitsurugi, Justin Neumann, and Julia Maria O'Hare as they approached near him to watch the sunrise while the clouds were clearing. Next, Jean looks up to see the 501st flying pass by over Los Angeles.

 ***Guitar playing***

Then, the next scene shows the stylized character portraits of Jean, Charlotte "Shirley" E. Yeager, Chris , Sarah E. Yeager, Mikoto, Justin, and Julia. Then, it shows the emblem of the 501st JFW and then transitions to show the vast city of L.A. as the sun finally rises into daytime.

 **Sore janai kore ga ii chokkan**

 **Uso janai mayowanai**

The scene starts to show Shirley turning around to look at the center view while she was standing at Downtown Los Angeles. Mikoto Mitsurugi who was seen in her white kimono as she turned around as she was standing at Little Tokyo. Justin and Julia both did peace sign but accidentally bumped heads and clashed each other while gritting their teeths. Next shows Chris on the wheelchair as he turned around as Sarah jumped in joy as they were at Venice Beach. Then next shows Hanna Marseille and Raisa Pottgen turning around as they did their respective poses until Edytha Neumann hits her in the back of her head.

 **Sou honnou ga kaiten shite iru**

Next shows the 501st Witches standing on the runway as they looked at the view of the clear blue sky while the wind was blowing.

 **Mirai wa juku shita ima**

 **Nigenai makenai**

The next scene shows Jean and Shirley walking towards each other. Then to Justin meeting Edytha, and next shows Julia sees Katherine crash landing on the ground. Next shows Lucchini resting her arms on the railing to look at the view of Venezia.

 **Saa genten ni tatteru yousha mo naku**

Next shows Jean running towards to meet the 501st until he starts to fall into the underwater space as he starts to sink.

 **Cried, cried, tried, tried, tried, tried!**

As Jean was still sinking underwater. He opens his eyes to see diving down to reach him. He lends out his hand as they both touched the contract, causing the light to go bright as it transition.

 **Sono koe dokoka de tashika ni kikoeta**

 **Tsuyoku tsuyoku sakebu**

" **Yes! Trust trust trust trust you!"**

Then, the scene starts to show a Neuroi coming towards Venice beach as Jean, Mikoto, Justin, Julia, Chris, and Sarah who were at the shore of the beach to watch the battle as Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine, Shirley, Lucchini, Eila, Sanya, Minna, Gertrud, Erica, Heidemarie, and Shizuka flying together as they engaged in combat. However, they damaged it along enough until Shirley dives in and shoots the core, causing the Neuroi to explode in white fragments.

 **Mada minu jibun ya aisuru nakama datte**

Then, the scene shows Jean and his group meeting Shirley and the 501st at the beach. The two continued to look at each other but smiled as they lends themselves a handshake during the daytime.

 **Slide Ride hashire tobinore**

 **Slide Ride mamorinuite miseru**

Next, the scene shows the group of Mighty Witches who were standing there at the US Naval Base in San Diego as Dominica and Jane were seen walking around. And lastly to show where Shirley lands near Matt as he and his friends were still standing on the stop of the building as it was currently daytime. Then, the scene ends with Jean taking a family photo of him, Chris, Sarah, and Shirley. Just when the picture shoots, it then now shows the rest of the 501st Witches and Jean's friends.

* * *

 **[TWO MONTHS LATER - PRESENT DAY]**

 **[YEAR 1946 - SW UNIVERSE]**

6/13/1946 (2021) **Yeager Residence, Venice Beach, Los Angeles, California, USA** Early Morning - Clear Sky

 **First Person POV**

 **[BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP- CLICK!]**

"Ugggh… So early…" I started to lift up my body after I slammed the alarm clock… It's still 2021 on my clock… heh. I guess it's an normal day for me. Anyways, who am I you ask? I'm glad you said it. The names **Jean G. Yeager**. I'm… the young brother of my ace pilot, **Chris E. Yeager**. Oh yeah, our youngest sister is Sarah E. Yeager, she's seven years old. I'm eighteen, and Chris is twenty-four. You could say that I'm the middle of this family. However… both of our parents passed away four years ago. Which is why we had to take care with our own responsibility. It's hard to live without our parents. But, I did my best in cooking and taking care of our young sister while taking part-time jobs. Now, we're just back our everyday life. I mean… it all happened with the Convergence… We all saw the white pillar engulfing everyone and around the US. When we woke up… everything seemed to be normal. But not anymore, we realize we're in a another world. And a role to fix of what remains. After we watched the news that our country is supposed to replaced the wiped out United States of Liberion. Yes, it was two months ago. The live announcement was worldwide around the country, to send a message of the lost lambs… or Witches as what people in this different universe calls them. However, this grows a lot of concerns. Amercians like us consider underaged girld serving in the military is known as a Child Soldier… which also a war crime. Sounds crazy, right? But two months after… We're trying to get used to the new world and attempt to co-exist with Witches. However, they still want to serve the military. Some are willing and some are not. Despite we're under attack by a common enemy called an Neuroi. Rumors were true that our military destroyed one of the Neuroi with our current weapons from our world. Right now, today's a good day for me. I have plan to do. I have a job at Little Tokyo there. My friend, Mikoto Mitsurugi works at the ramen shop there. Oh yeah, she's from Japan. However, I'm worried that she's going to miss her parents back in her country. But, as I know so far… Japan has a counterpart called Fuso. Similar to Imperial Japan based on the history books. Anyways, no time to talk. I decided to wear my normal black t-shirt with a graphic design that says "Black Rock" with a white star on the middle while I still kept my grey shorts. I went to the mirror and looked at myself. I had black hair and brown eyes. Pretty normal for me, though. So, I decided to head to the bathroom to get a good cleanse on my face. After that, I headed downstairs to the living room where there was a bit noise at the TV there. However, I looked to a person on a wheelchair. That's my brother alright. Chris has been on his wheelchair ever since he was discharged from the airforce for six months… back in our world. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He wore his white t-shirt and shorts as he was watching TV with our little sister. Her name is **Sarah E. Yeager**. She's currently seven years old. Orange long hair and blue eyes. However, she has a hard time of knowing who her mother is. To be honest, It's sometimes stressful to forget of who were your parents are. Or where are they, after our parents passed away. Me and my brother decided to keep this secret away from Sarah. If we tell her the truth, she'd start crying and fall into despair.

"Ahh, Jean. You're up early. Did you change your time schedule?" Chris said to me as he was seen moving his wheelchair to the kitchen as he gets started on cleaning the dishes. I yawned and looked at Sarah watching her favorite TV show and looked back at him.

"Not really? It's more like I tinkered the alarm by accident. Anyways, You mind taking care of Sarah? I gotta go to work real soon? Sorry if I can't cook here back at home. I'm just going to make food at Mikoto's workplace." I asked my brother as he sighs and lets out a smile.

"Ahh, it's okay. You do what you gotta do. I'll handle the breakfast for me and Sarah. Just be safe out there. Living in a new world means a new kind of survival. You'll never know what hit 'em." Chris responded as I nodded.

"Thank, Chris. I'm heading off now!" I responded as I headed outside and closed the door… Just as I looked outside. I realized Venice beach became pretty much the same. I mean, nothing much has changed. Right now, I need to head to Little Tokyo and meet up with Mikoto. "Man, glad that everything's the same… living in a alternate second world war feels strange. But, I guess I can live with that.

I proceeded to walk down the short stairs and walked on the sidewalk to see not too many people here. Venice feels pretty quiet if you ask me. However, it's still morning. This gives me time to do some morning jog all the way to the japanese restaurant. This should be that bad. Oh yeah, I can explain about Mikoto while I'm walking my way to work.

Mikoto Mitsurugi, she is the daughter of Takeru and Meiya Mitsurugi. However, she's an heir to the company that manufactures fighter jets for the US Air Force and the JASDF known as the Mitsurugi Heavy Industries. I heard they've opened up their New York branch there in our country. However, both of her parents are here in US. She told me that the two came to announce the opening of the New York branch three months ago until they got sucked in just like us. Now, we're forced to survive in the new world where Neurois are a constant threat against us. I guess that's the end of story. Now then, all this talk felt like I'm almost there, taking a city bus there would solve it. Now, I need to hurry.

* * *

6/13/1946 (2021) **Gungho Shinden Ramen & Sushi, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California, USA** Morning - Clear Sky

Just as I arrived to Little tokyo after taking the city bus there. I looked around to see some few of many people there in the plaza. In the afternoon, it's packed and busy. Trust me, you'll know what happens once it hits that time of day. However, just as I closely arrive to the restaurant. I saw a familiar woman figure with a nice body. She had a long blue haired ponytail and azure blue eyes. There's no denying her beautiful face. She was wearing her white dress. She's also carrying her purse as usual and looking at her phone. That's definitely Mikoto.

"Hey, Mikoto! I'm finally here!" I called out her name as I ran up just to meet her.

"Huh, Jean-san? That's rare seeing you coming to work early. Have you changed your time schedule? I remember you coming here right on time." Mikoto said to me with a surprised look on her face.

"Nah, it's just that I messed up my alarm clock. That's pretty much about it. This is my first time seeing you early here as well." I asked her as she had a chuckle.

"Of course. A young lady would do anything to do this early. I am the heir of my parent's company after all. Though, my mother and father has been busy ever since we've moved to this country… and end up getting sucked into a completely different but similar world." Mikoto continued. "Not to mention… our country is similar to the one. What is it called… the Imperial Fuso?"

"Fuso? Sounds like a name of a japanese battleship. Though, even it is true. I'm sure your parents are doing fine to fend off against those weird-ass alien invaders." I placed my right hand under my chin and thought about it. For a few seconds, I stopped thinking as I didn't care.

"Indeed, I am a Japanese. Us and your country are still allied back in our world as of today. But this has become entirely different. I've read the full history about our country…" Mikoto said as she held her left arm on her right hand. "You… you remember the bombing of Hiroshima. It was all done by your country back in 1945… But, that's the different story. What I heard… the current year here in this world is 1946… Yet… our world's year is 2021."

"Yeah, you're maybe right on that. Again, I understand your country did some bad things but it had to be done. But we're over that history now. Instead, we're going to help them." I said to her as she sighs but agrees.

"Yes… However, people are still concerned about… Witches serving in the military. Isn't it weird?" Mikoto asked me about Witches serving in the military… which is known as Child Soldier by some means.

"It can be. What a world we live in…" I then sighed checked my phone once again.

"Hey, you two! Glad to see you here early! I never thought to see this happening." We heard a familiar voice of a male as we looked behind us… The man had black hair and brown eyes, but he had his casual jacket with him. That's Brand Parker. He's the owner of this restaurant.

"Ahh, Brand-san. Glad to see you here. We've been waiting patiently for your arrival. Has things going okay for you so far?" Mikoto asked him as Brand lets out a chuckle.

"Hey, it's all good, Mikoto. I hear your parents has been busy lately since we're getting used to the new world. Anyways, let's get ready in this early day so we can open up for our customers. We shouldn't waste anytime. So, let's get to it." Brand told us as he opens up the door as we all got in. However, what he said is right. We have to get ready early. Both Brand and Mikoto usually set up by themselves. Since I'm here, this should be easy for us to make things quicker.

"So, how's things going for you, Brand?" I asked him as he was seen in the kitchen area setting some things up.

"Things are going alright, thank you very much. How's things on your end?" Brand responded to me back.

"You could say it's fine. Just taking care of my older brother in a wheelchair and my young sister. We can live without our parents since things has been rough for us. But we're still managing." I replied back to him as he smiled.

"Really? That's surprising. I never knew you and your siblings can live without them. Judging by your skills, you do cook. Yes?" Brand asked me about it as I responded.

"Oh, yes. I certainly do. Mikoto here gave me the basics when I took this job. As of right now, I feel improved more than ever." I let out an smile on my face as he chuckled a bit.

"That's good to hear. I hope you and your siblings can ensure your survival." Brand said to me as I felt pleased and comfortable of what he said.

"Thank you, Brand. I appreciate it, really." I said to him as he laughs with a hearty smile.

"It's no problem. For now, we need to continue our work, though. Can't slack around while we're still talkin', weren't we all?" Brand told us as we all laughed a bit.

"Now then, you two. We need to focus on what we're currently doing, don't we all?" Mikoto said to both of us… to be honest, she's right. We just can't be slacking around while talking! For now, we have to keep this business going, that's for sure.

* * *

6/13/1946 **501st JFW St. Trond Base, Belgica** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile at the silent nighttime… Inside the office as there was candles lit up on someone's desk. Yet, the office was a bit dark but with the light providing a good light source, everything should be fine. However, there was two people… but both are females and not wearing pants for some particular reason. But there was one with orange hair standing and the other one with red hair sitting on her desk. They seemed to have a serious discussion that the red haired girl is willing to listen as she was aware of the recent event two months ago. But, the orange haired girl was nervous to say something. However, she had to do it. She must say it out. She couldn't hide away from the truth from the events two months ago. Now, the orange haired girl had to tell her face to face…

"Commander… I… I… I'm going to announce my break from working with you and this Joint Fighter Wing… I know fighting with you will give us the incoming victory for your next operation. I'm glad we saved Miyafuji since she has her magic back during the battle at Rhines." The orange haired girl continued as she had blue eyes while having a serious expression. "However, I know I'm already the Captain since I was promoted since we've been station here. Ever since… our country that I serve was gone… I was driving myself into despair. Now… those 'Americans' as we call them as decided to adopt us to take over Liberion's place. And… umm… I feel like it's time for me to take a long break. It's not like I'm officially quitting, you already know that I'm almost hitting my retirement. Will you accept this, Commander? I just… want to try exploring the new land of 'America'. I-I know other Liberion Witches are exploring it as well!"

However, the red-hair girl who felt uneasy of her decision to take a hiatus from working with the 501st. But, understanding of why she had suffer too long when Liberion was gone but then America came in to take over its place. On her desk, there was her name placed there. Her name was **Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke** , the Wing Commander of her own 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Also known as Strike Witches. Thus, she sighed and finally gave her the answer.

"Very well." Minna continued as she stood up from her desk. "Captain **Charlotte 'Shirley' E. Yeager** , you'll be given an permission to enter an hiatus from working with us. You can now visit this new land called United States of America. Plus, you are free to return at anytime. Please make sure to be safe, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. Also… don't tell Lucchini about it. This is my own journey and I'll be doing this alone." The orange haired girl named Charlotte or Shirley added as Minna nods. With Shirley dismissing herself, she leaves office as she prepares herself for her traven during her own hiatus… Thus, has Shirley made a right choice for herself? To prevent her best friend from knowing that she "disappeared"?

* * *

6/13/1946 (2021) **Gungho Shinden Ramen & Sushi, Little Tokyo, Los Angeles, California, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Jean POV**

"Hey, Mikoto! Need some help here with the sushi here. Some guy said he ordered an Ikura Gunkan and the Maguro Nigiri, right?" I called out her name where Mikoto was doing her waitress job as she responded to me.

"Yeah, that's what he ordered. You're still cooking on his order first, right?" Mikoto said to me as I responded.

"Y-Yeah, the other guys are doing different orders for other customers right now so I'm taking my time so I can't rush this. Can you tell the guy who ordered it to wait real quick? I'm… nearly done." I said to her back as she does so right away. Hopefully, this gives me enough time to finish this up for sure. However, after I took my time to finish up this food with precision… "Mikoto! It's done!"

After I placed the food on the plate. I fast walked my way to her as I passed the place for Mikoto, just in time to give it to an customer. After that, Mikoto gave me a thumbs up as it was a success. Phew! This man's stomach is saved! Eat up, my man. I put my heart and soul on this fancy japanese food. Yet… we're still far to finish up my work. I should be getting my pay today so it should be okay. Once I get home, I need to cook some dinner for my older brother and my younger sister. I wonder how are they doing today since I'm at work right now and-

"Heads up, Jean! We got an another order incoming! This guy ordered an korean-style kimchi ramen!" Brand said to me as if he was yelling. I heard of what he said based on that order.

"You got it! One korean-style ramen coming right up for some guy!" I replied back to him as I soon got started on it. Today's is going to be a busy day for us… people are coming in this restaurant pretty crazy! I just hope we can all survive and make those customers well fed!

 **[FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…]**

Time has passed since we deserve ourselves some break while the workers are taking our places. But, me and Mikoto were seen in the bench. I know you're you're thinking and no. We're not dating… Anyways, I was seen drinking a can of cola to chill out and enjoy the fine weather here in Little Tokyo. However, Mikoto herself was seen reading herself an book called Ninja in Love. To be honest, I don't know that book nor seeing her interest of reading-

"Yo! Jean! Mikoto! Glad we found you!" The voice of a male spoke out of nowhere as we noticed. Who was that just now? However, I saw a male person with auburn hair and brown eyes approaching to us. Hey, I know that guy…

"Huh? Justin? What are you doing here?" I said his name as he wore his blue jersey and some basketball shorts. That's **Justin Neumann**. Half-American, Half-German.

"I just finished my basketball match with some cool dudes. Anyways, you gonna be free tomorrow? I heard yours and Mikoto have a day off so I thought we can hang out at the beach. Like, you know… a party." Justin asked me as I blinked my eyes in surprise. He did remember that. But, I went back to my usual personality.

"Hmm… I haven't done that in a long time. So, sure. We can do that. You, Mikoto?" I asked her as she nodded without speaking. "She agreed."

"Awesome! I totally can't wait. But, you're still in your break from your work. Oh yeah… Julia is running late-" Justin's quote was cut off as we all see an blonde long haired girl arriving in a tired look. I guess she must have ran. Ahh, that's **Julia Marie O'Hare**. One of our good friends of ours.

"G-Guys… I'm… late… Jean! You free tomorrow…?" Julia pant after what she said to me.

"I did say yes so it's happening." I said to Julia as she had a relieved smile on her face.

"Oh thank goodness. Now I'm up to speed." Julia then recovers her breath. "So, has anyone got plans to buy some food for grilling?"

"Ahh, that. I'll handle it. My dad taught me that kind of stuff so I'm familiar with it." I said to Julia as she happily smiles.

"Yay! I so can't wait for that juicy meat!~" Julia then proceeds to think about it and drool for some reason.

"There she goes, the Carnivore who's discarded womanhood is at it again…" Justin then sighs about her. Only for her to pout.

"It's not like that!" Julia whined as we all laughed. Funny.

"Anyways, guys. We have to go back to work soon. We're glad to see you but we can't be late. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I told two as they agreed as we headed back to work.

"Jean-san. Are you sure you want to throw a party for our tomorrow's day off?" Mikoto asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, who doesn't like that kind of party? It's summer, so we should have fun with our friends. Doing it at the beach is a perfect idea. You can still read your book while we're at it." I said to her as Mikoto chuckled a bit.

"I guess you could say that. Anyways, let's continue where we left off, Jean. There's no time to slack around, you know?" Mikoto told me as I laughed a bit with a smile.

"Right, right. I get it." I simply replied as we proceeded to head back to work in order to finish things up. Hopefully, my days will turn out great without the involvement of Neurois around…

* * *

6/13/1946 (2021) **Yeager Residence, Venice Beach, Los Angeles, California, USA** Evening - Clear Sky

"I'm home…" I entered inside my home as I realized that no one is there in the living room. I guess they went to sleep early. It's 10:42 PM here. I did came back home late because of the traffic when I took the city bus. However, I'm back at this beachside now so it's all good. "Now… I guess I can just relax while they're asleep. What to do… I have to prepare for the tomorrow's grill for our day off party. I gotta nail this perfectly."

Just as I talked to myself normally of my tomorrow's plan. I decided to turn on the lights to the living room. However, I looked to my right to see a picture that I'm always reminded… It's a photo of me, Chris, and Gramps. Sarah isn't in this picture before she was born. It was like a long time ago since the picture was taken in my hometown of Myra. But, what's behind us is his plane that he flew back in World War II. The P-51D Mustang… When I was young, I always dream of flying it. However… times passes when my brother finished high school. He was given a chance by our gramps to fly it. And guess what? He nailed the flying perfectly in high speed. Then later on, he went to join the Air Force to follow his gramp's footsteps. However… when he finally became a pilot. Our gramps… passed away. He didn't even realize of when it happen. Our parents didn't even talked about it after Sarah was born. Next, while my brother was partaking in a war in the Middle East. The men in black arrived to our home, taking our gramp's plane away from us, sending it to the air museum but not sure where. That is when my dad found out and told me that they were bring that plane to California. Plus… my brother was stationed in San Diego, California as well. So, we all moved from West Virginia and started living in Venice Beach of Los Angeles. You could say we're doing well. However, things took a turn where our parents passed away when we woke up the next thirty days. They never told us… One of the doctors told me that they had passed away from a mysterious disease. After I told my sister since she's grown as a child… She started to cry and freak out about it. Thus, she… ended up forgetting it and proceeded to have a PTSD in the process. Yet, she wanted to return back to the normal life. And here we are as of today. You pretty much heard of my recap from the beginning already. But yeah… you probably know why I want to explain this, right? I'm here… **[to take back my gramp's plane where it rightfully belongs]**. Thanks to my dad's note I received that it's at the specific air museum that I needed to go. However… he told me that it's abandoned and never visited. This gives me a lucky chance to go for it. I only heard the rumors that the note told me it was after the Convergence. So, I sighed as I proceeded to cook some evening dinner for myself as I turned on the oven, open the fridge for that egg, grabbing a pan as I cracked the egg. I could hear it sizzling. However, I proceeded to grab the pepper shaker and gave it a little spice. That should be easy enough. But… It felt like my heart feels a small pain in my chest. What am I missing? What did I lose? There was nothing that I know. But, what was left for me? I do not know.

* * *

6/14/1946 **Naval Docks, Marseille, Gallia** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile at the busy and yet warm weather at the docks where the Gallian soldiers are currently busy preparing an aircraft carrier with supplies. However for Shirley, she was outside of the naval base to look around. Her striker was kept safe in that ship. She had a chance to try out some of their foods at the outside market where it was crowded. However, she visited to the nearby fountain in the city during the warm day. Suddenly, she starts to hear an song… a song that is beautiful but sang in a odd language that she never heard of before. It was a hooded figure of which appears to be a woman who was seen stringing her guitar while sitting on the side of the fountain.

 ***NieR OST- Song of the Ancients ~Devola-**

 **Kuwata tsunowo vralai**

 **Tsuriji pufuralekai**

 **Kwondzuvai undovartsu wronduwail**

 **Tjortetei jeki liago**

Shirley continued to listen of this oddly beautiful song which became her first time listening. She had a hard time to sick in of how beautiful for a woman to sing this in a different language. However, none of the people was interested in her songs which that naturally avoid her as she kept listening.

 **Jiunmata ivelischpfuli**

 **Neftyoma sorepiyamei**

 **Schijiyako alefni fatalliliya**

 **Nic'hpisfa unhoreselye**

The hooded woman continued to song more while strumming her guitar but her face was hidden except her mouth as she sang the lyrics of it. Shirley continued standing there until she decided to make her move as she approached to her.

"Wow. I gotta say, that was some fine tune you got there." Shirley complimented her until the hooded woman stopped playing her guitar. She didn't look at her face but only responded.

"Thank you, kind Witch. Are you familiar with this song?" The hooded woman asked her as she shook her head.

"N-No. Not really. This is my first time hearing it. But, it felt like this song went straight for my head and caught my attention like it's important. What… kind of language is that?" Shirley asked her as she responded.

"This song is meant to sing in a forgotten **[Old Witch Language]** back in Medieval Europe. This song was made by the Umbra witches. This song… is meant to convey the cope of lostness and bring hope during the dawn. The song feels quiet but soft. But this song? This is called **[Ancient Witches' Lullaby]**. So, did you like it?" The hooded woman asked her as Shirley nods.

"Yeah. I really do. Commander Minna would sing this song but… the language is different. Old Witch Language, that is." Shirley replied as the Hooded Woman stood up and carried her guitar with her strap.

"Then that all I needed to hear. I thank you for listening to my song." The Hooded Woman continued walking but stood there and turned around her head a bit. "If you are wondering of my name. I am merely a **[Traveler]**."

"Okay? But, why are you leaving?" Shirley asked her as she replied.

"As you can see. I'm not from your world. But a world after the Convergence. A land that replaced the one that was destroyed." The Hooded Woman continued. "Charlotte E. Yeager. Shirley, perhaps. You are an very important Witch. However, you must find a young man who bears the same last name as you. Thus, you are fated to meet the man with a name of Yeager. What shall your journey become of you?"

"W-Wait… what are you talking about? What do you mean someone with a last name? How did you know my name- Hey!" Shirley tried to call her as the Hooded Woman suddenly disappeared within the crowd… "Who was she…?"

Shirley shook her mind. However, the song ended up stuck in her mind. Only to keep reminding it again and again. But, she decided to head back to the docks in order for her to make a travel to the land of America

* * *

6/14/1946(2021) **Venice Beach, Los Angeles, California, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Jean POV**

It was finally the next day. A day where me and my friends have decided to have a beach party as part of our day off. However…

"WOOOO! Looks at this view! Isn't it amazing! The clear crisp body of water from afar, shimmering towards my eyes… It feels great!" Justin exclaimed in pure joy as he ran into the shore to feel water. Only for his foot contacted with it, of course. "Hey, Jean. You wanna hit the waves?"

"Sorry, I have to grill right now. The steak needs to be… nicely cooked. Can't hit the waves. You do what you gotta do." I said to Justin as he does so anyways. I could see Mikoto and Julia talking to each other like it's a girl thing. However, what I see from afar from Venice beach is that temporary naval base setted up by the US Navy and the remnants of Liberion military altogether. Though, there has been one US Aircraft carrier from our world has been docked there. Times are changing and I guess it's a right choice to give them home. A new fresh start for them and Liberion Witches to enjoy new life. To be honest, I feel bad for those Witches suffering this war against some aliens.

"Jean. Do you have time to talk while you're grilling?" Mikoto arrived with Julia as I noticed the two.

"Oh, sure thing. What is it?" I replied to her as I continued looking at the steak.

"Are you still fixated?" Mikoto said to me as I looked at her.

"Fixated about what?" I replied.

"About retrieving your grandfather's plane back? Things must has been rough for you when you told me about your story. Shouldn't you… plan of giving up and move on?" Mikoto said to me calmly with a worried look on her face.

"I… I can't…" I continued. "That plane means special to our family. I won't stop until I retrieve it rightfully where it belongs. No matter how many times that I rebel. I will take it back no matter what. I know it's stupid but I'm sorry…"

"No, no. It's okay. I was just asking about it. You seemed to be full of confidence." Mikoto said to me as as I sighed just a bit.

"How should I put this… It's not like an family heirloom, though. However, I need to maintain my normal life while we're getting used to the new world. Now… both of the steak is done. Julia, you mind calling Justin?"

"Oh, sure thing." Julia then runs towards to Justin who was already wet from the wave. "Hey, Justin! The food ready. If you're just going to sleep on the body of water, the food's going to get cold."

"Food!? I-I'm coming!" Justin then rushed his way to us as I placed the steak on the plate.

"Well, then eat up. If you can eat the whole steak, of course." I said to him with my sarcasm as he laughed once.

"Hah! I can eat all of that! Watch me! You're about to see the hungry eater, Justin Neumann chew this-" Justin's voice was cut off until we all heard a screeching noise. "What the… what was that?"

"Jean… we got a problem… You know what I think it is?" Mikoto said to me as I nodded…

"Yeah. Neurois…" I said it's name as an black polygonal alien ship being was seen slowly approaching to the beach. However, U.S. Military Weapons can easily defeat them. It's been two months so they know their tactics.

"Holy crap… what are we gonna do? They just keep coming!" Justin awed but feared after seeing it. "Is there any plans? Anyone?"

"Sadly, no. We have to rely on this country's military firepower to soon deal with the threat. The best way we have to do is to find shelter." Mikoto suggest until I saw Chris opening the door as he called for us while he's still in his wheelchair.

"Four of you, get inside now! You'll die if you don't move!" Chris told us as we saw an Neuroi who fired out of a red laser towards an patrol boat like it's nothing. It just suddenly exploded.

"Holy shit! This is bad! Real bad! We're all gonna die!" Justin freaked out until I punched him in the face.

"Now's not the time to freak out. We need to do something to deal with this bastard. The more we stand around. The more chance we'll end up getting killed!" I told Justin as he rubbed his cheeks and nodded since he had no comment.

"G-Guys! Look! The Witches are preparing to fight it!" Julia pointed to where an unit of Liberion Witches… updated with weapons but still remains in their second war striker as they proceeded to fire at the Neuroi, engaging themselves in combat.

"Everyone! Get inside the house! Now! Don't stand there and do nothing!" Chris continued telling us as three headed into our home. "Jean! Get inside!"

However, I didn't listen as I saw Fighter Jets coming into the fray to join the battle in the skies. But, I saw one Witch who deployed her shield, only for it get shattered. But, she starts to come close to us and ends up crashing into the sand as I noticed.

"Oh crap! Chris! I have to help the Witch!" I told my brother as I head my way where she crashed.

"I said- Goddamnit…" I heard my brother in a slight frustration. There's no way I can't turn down to help her. If she dies, then how can I save the one in front of me… Like a hero… Soon, I arrived to meet her as her eyes her closed. But, she had an WWII-like military uniform, no pants but wears a P-51 Striker… different from my gramp's plane. She had a wavy blonde hair. She's young but her age is around 16. Geez… I feel like a creep. Stupid me…

"Hey… Hey! Are you alright?" I lightly tapped her cheeks with my left palm. "I saw you fell down from the sky. That Neuroi… did a lot of damage on your shield."

Then, I saw her eyes open. Her eyes were blue as well. She then shift her eyes at me and spoke…

"I'm… I'm fine…" The Liberion Witch lightly spoke to me as I sighed.

"Good, You're not in good condition to fly. I'll take you to my home, c'mon…" I tried carrying her but her striker adds in that weight.

"What is he thinking!? Saving a Witch from that alien attack!?" Justin exclaimed as he tightens his fist. I can still hear him but I'm more focused on her. Saving first, complain later.

"Tch…" I felt a struggle as I tried to carry her with all of my strength. Ultimately, it was no use. The only way I can do is to pull both of her arms and drag her there. That's the only way. "Don't worry. I need to drag you to my home. It should be easy-"

"W-Watch out! You have to move! Leave me, please!" The Liberion Witch pleaded as I shook my head.

"No! I won't leave you! If I can't save one in front of me… Then who will!?" I yelled as I struggled to pull her arms. However, the Neuroi fired it's laser towards me. "Huh!?"

It knows that I was here. Is this the fate I choose? Has death taken a toll on me? Will I have to accept? I don't want to die… I refuse to… I lost my chance to get my gramp's plane back. We lost our parents, we were alone, we were forced to survive, I can't lose it all. I don't want to face despair. No matter how many times I give up… I will fulfill my goal to get it back where it rightfully belongs… they took my future. My hopes. My dreams. And most of all, claimed my parent's life like it's nothing. Society changed and continued to chain me down… My father… told me that becoming a hero comes with a price. No matter how much honor you've done, they'll their backs against you. But that's different for me… Even I want to save someone… Who will save me!?

 **[FWEEEEEEEEEM!]**

"W-What the…?" After I had my eyes closed and covered myself with my arm. I opened my eyes and let down my arms. However… I was saved. A Witch with a long orange hair. She had an bunny ears and tail. She wore an red uniform with a white undershirt. She had an P-51 Striker as well. However, she deployed her shield while holding that WWII weapon. That's the BAR. My gramps used to have it when I was young. Then, as the laster dies down. She drops her shield and turned around to me while still hovering in her striker. She had blue eyes as well… Yet, she has big breast and a beautiful face as if the men fell into her appeal.

"Hey, bud. You alright?" The woman said to me with a smile on her face. Her smile… reminds me of my deceased mother. Her kind expression was like an maiden… It felt so heavenly… "Hey, why… are you crying? Are you alright?"

"O-Oh… S-Sorry… It's that… this is the first time you saved me… I… I tried to save her. She was down and I had to do something and-" My voice was cut off.

"It's alright. I understand your reason. Though, it's kinda dangerous just to save someone who is injured." The orange haired witch said to me as she looked around. "I gotta say. This is really Liberion… but different… Yet, this Neuroi is really persistent here. I can tell it's gonna end right about… now."

 **[SHATTER!]**

Just as she said it… The Jets and the Witches manage to destroy the core as it was all over… Phew… We're safe… Speak of which… I never met her before.

"E-Excuse me…" I asked her as she noticed me. "Do you… have a name?"

"Oh, yeah. The names **Charlotte E. Yeager**. Captain of the 501st JFW. Also known as Strike Witches. You can call me **Shirley** , by the way." The Witch known as Shirley introduced herself with a wink… wait… Yeager… Her last name is Yeager… Wait a second… Charlotte E. Yeager… it sounds so familiar… Like Gramps… H-Holy shit… O-Oh my god… I… I can't believe this… that must mean…

"Y-Yeager…" I said her last name… "That's… my last name…"

"Huh? You don't mean- Wait… The hooded woman told me before… Who… are you?" Shirley asked me with a shocked look on her face… I have to tell the truth…

"The names… The names **Jean G. Yeager** … My grandfather is Charles E. Yeager who goes by the nickname of Chuck. To tell you the truth… I'm… actually your grandson from the another reality…" I told the truth to her as her eyes widen as she started to freak out.

"Oh my god… T-This can't be happening…" Shirley started to slowly panic as I stood to look at her.

"I can't believe it… This must be fate… Living in this another world… Really changes everything…" I replied to her she started to faint, causing her striker and rabbit ear/tail to deactivate. "H-Hey! Shirley!"

"Y-Yeager…" The Liberion Witch said softly as she closes her eyes.

Thus… our fates has been changed. I never knew to see her… who bears the same as my gramps… Just what is going on?

* * *

 **Ending - REVIVER by MY FIRST STORY**

 ***Theme plays***

The theme starts to show the planet Earth of the alternate universe as it zooms into show the United States of America as it zooms into California as it was grey and cloudy which was raining hard in Los Angeles. Jean was seen resting his arm at the wooden railing at the patio of his home to see the roaring waves as it was windy. Then, it transitions to show Shirley adjusting her striker in the garage of the Yeager Residence while the garage door was open as she looked at the waves.

 **Always you're there with me when my real story moves on**

Then, the scene starts to show Jean sighing as he heads back inside the house as he looks at the family photo as he places his hand onto his chest to feel the pain as he tightens his fist.

 **We will keep fighting all the time starting now**

Next scene shows Shirley taking a break on her adjustment as she sat on the ground, looking at the book of Charles E. Yeager's Memoir that contains his journal and pictures and then brings out her own photo of the 501st JFW and only looked at Lucchini.

 **Nankai datte ushinatta**

 **Mono ni tachimukatte**

 **Zenbu keshisatte omoidashita**

The next scene starts to show Chris in his room as he was in his wheelchair to look out the window, Mikoto working at the restaurant alone to clean the tables, Justin leaning against the wall in his home as he felt down, and Julia who was seen sleeping on her bed with her eyes awake.

 **There is nothing to change in me**

 **There is nothing to change in you**

 **What is the correct answer?**

The scene starts to show Jean and Shirley walking together on the abandoned runway while it was still raining as it shows the mirage of the 501st. They suddenly faded away just as they passed through them as Chris, Sarah, Mikoto, Justin, Julia, Dominica S. Gentile, Jane T. Godfrey, Jane Thatch, Genna Preddy, Marian Carl, Jennifer DeBlanc, and Katherine O'Hare as they stood there until the skies clear up as both Jean and Shirley looked up at the skies.

 **Kanarazu…**

Then, it transitions to the seven silhouette figures who were seen conjuring magic.

 **Ima kuchihateta sadame no**

 **Naka de tatakai nagara teniireta**

Then the scene starts where the flight units of USAF prepare to take off into the sky, followed by the Witches as they stayed in groups in the sky until they were flying towards the pack of Neurois in order to fight.

 **Boku no inochi o sasageru hi made**

 **This is my only way**

 **Konomama**

Then, the scene shows Jean piloting the P-51D Mustang as he was seen shooting down smaller Neurois as they were shattered as Shirley joins in to clear the way. Then, just as they flew towards the huge Neuroi. Both proceeded to synchronize together as they pierced the Neuroi core and flew up into the sky and beyond.

 **I will stay alive…**

 **Praying for myself…**

The scene shows where Chris, Sarah, Mikoto, Justin, Julia, and the rest of the Liberion Witches watched the skies together as the wind was lightly blowing. Next shows the 501st was seen at the runway of St. Trond while Lucchini was seen smiling but was shedding a tear.

 **I will stay alive…**

 **Praying for myself…**

Then, the final scene shows Jean and Shirley meeting together as they both did the fist bump, which ends the scene as the rest of the characters and the 501st Witches arrives to join them as the sun rises.

* * *

6/14/1946(2021) **Yeager Residence, Venice Beach, Los Angeles, California, USA** Evening - Clear Sky

"Just what are you thinking?" Chris continued. "Bringing two Witches in our home except one of the Witch bears our last name?"

"I didn't mean to but… It feels strange… I have the memoir of our gramps. When I showed it to her again, she… fainted again…" I then placed my hand to my face. "Ugh… I'm such a idiot…"

"Hey, don't worry…" Justin said as he sat on the chair. "Your little sis is sleep so I hope there won't be too much noise. But are you sure that she is actually your gramps?"

"I wouldn't call her old but… It's a real deal. She's just like my gramps. Her hobbies, likes, dislikes. Everything." I sighed as I sat on the couch next to the sleeping Shirley. I had to place both of her striker in my garage. Even for a second witch's striker as well.

"This is strange indeed. However, if Witches are based on ace archetypes… then it will be true. You and this Shirley-san share the same DNA. That goes for Chris-san and Sarah-san." Mikoto explained as me and Chris nodded.

"Yet, I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself. If she wakes up tomorrow. I hope I can talk to her… soon…" Chris sighs. "Anyways, I'll be heading to my room and sleep. Night."

And so, Chris heads his way to his room to call it a day. Now, I'm left with two Witches to take care of.

"Umm. Jean? I remember that you like to repair things. Maybe you can repair their Strikers as well?" Julia suggested as I nodded… But there is a problem.

"I can but… I know nothing about repairing Striker Units." I simply responded as Justin was seen eating something off of our fridge… it was pudding.

"C'mon, give it a try." Justin continued while eating. "It shouldn't be that bad, though. After all, you're lucky to meet her. Perhaps you can consider her as your sister sibling-"

"My older sister… is dead… She died protecting me a few year ago…" I responded back in a serious manner. Then, I sighed and went back to my usual personality. "I'm… I'm sorry. You should guys should go home. And Mikoto. You mind staying with me to take care of them?"

"I'd love to but… I, too have to go home. I called my personal maid, Tsukuyomi to arrive with my personal limousine." Mikoto said until the door knocks. I arrived to the door and opened it. It was a woman with a red maid dress and has long teal hair and green eyes. She always had a serious look as usual. That's Mikoto's maid. Or should I say Meiya's retainer, **Tsukuyomi Mochizuki**. I know her well since I'm good friends with Mikoto.

"Good evening, Jean-sama. I'm only here to take Mikoto-sama two of your friends home if you excuse me. Today has been a long day, is it not?" Tsukuyomi's calm voice spoke to me as I nodded. Then, Justin and Julia yawned in unison for no reason.

"Finally! A ride home! Just as I wished for!" Justin said as he tirelessly heads out of my house. "Hey, I'll come by to your house tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Y-Yeah… Like he said." Julia responded in a tired tone.

"Ahem, you two… I don't appreciate your manners which shows disrespect…" Tsukuyomi sighed in annoyance.

"Tsukuyomi, it's fine. Please take us home, if you will?" Mikoto told her maid as she bows.

"A-At once, Mikoto-sama." Tsukuyomi responded as she lift her bowing and looked at me. "Now then, Jean-sama. Please have a good night."

I nodded as my friends left my home and closed the door. I have two Witches sleeping on couches and I had to take care of them. Oh well… I should sleep as well. So, I decided to turn off all of the lights in this room and sat on the couch next to Shirley. I laid my head back as I took a deep breath. Thinking of myself of what's going on. So, I proceeded to slowly close my eyes and go to sleep. This day… never gets anything complicated…

 **Third Person POV**

Then, outside of his residence. The hooded woman carrying a guitar was seen standing on the stand as the wind blows and the waves crashing to the shore.

"Jean G. Yeager, Charlotte. E. Yeager. Fate has chosen you. Like family reunited alternatively. But beware… the **[troubling enemies]** will begin their move…" The Hooded Woman said to herself about it as she continued her walk on the shores… Thus, life moves on…

* * *

 **-CHAPTER PREVIEW-**

Jean: "Seriously… I can't believe you have the same last name as me… And even my gramps' ace archetype."

Shirley: "I get that. What does it have to do with your gramps?"

Jean: "To be honest, I don't know. You and my gramps love going fast."

Shirley: "O-Of course! I love going fast! Heck, I even tinkered my Striker Unit to break mach one!"

Jean: "My gramps did that as well…"

Shirley: "Seriously… This is so weird…"

Jean: "You can say that again…"

Next Chapter - **Chapter 2: Shadows Die Twice ~But Memories can be fragile~**

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this original Strike Witches story. I did my best to deliver this family drama. It was actually fun to write this story and I enjoyed it. Hopefully, this story will give me a new start and step way from Witch Musume series (I'll still return to do it, though). Now, I wouldn't say this story is alternatively set before Road to BERLIN. This is it's own story and I do plan to create "Routes" for this story in the later future. It maybe an impossible task but It take tries to do so. Fate series has three routes. Original, Unlimited Blade Works, and Heaven's Feel. So, there are the three idea routes that I want to create for this story. Please note that I have no plans to work on routes. Those are just concepts.**

 **-White Rabbit (Shirley Route)**

 **-Alternative Feelings (Mikoto Route)**

 **-Chained Memories (Minna Route)**

 **Three of those concepts are the only routes I come up with. Despite my first chapter is the early access premiere. I will make a second chapter in later 2018 if this gets enough attention. Again, I tried my best in making that story. Until then, Switch on your Youth!**

 **P.S.- Before I end this sentence. This is a formal message for [fuji92].**

* * *

 **Dear fuji92; the author of Strike Witches: The Timeline Paradox,**

 **Please come back working on this story again, you have bought me motivation to create this kind of story. I've worked on Witch Musume for three years and I've progressed so much on my chapters. Yet, I still continue doing so. Writing stories is my hobby and pride and I won't ever quit writing stories… until time passes by, of course. Anyways, when I first read your story on The Timeline Paradox, I was inspired to create this story, concept, and the world building. I was fascinated with the sibling relationship between Hawke and Shirley. And this inspired me to create this family bond between a Yeager Family without parents and Shirley herself. Of course, this story is heavily inspired by yours but focused on the youth of our everyday lives. Youth can be a wonderful thing. When we're kids, we end up having fun, enjoying ourselves. Sometimes, we have to face our own problems, our own mistakes, and even the horrible things you can't escape. You can't change the past. But you can change the future, to become a better person. As your Youth fades away like the everlasting fire runs out of light. Then when your new change of life start. However, there is still a glimmer of hope within us. An motivation to do something fun, and to keep us going. I loved your Timeline Paradox story and I'd love to see it continue. Though, those days has changed. You've been off the radar for a year and everyone is still waiting for your return. And I do, too. It felt like your story is left unfinished and I can't wait to see what's next. What I'm left is visioning of what's next in your chapter which continues to inspire me. Again, everyone misses you. We're waiting for your return. Your followers wanted you to return. Even your favorite authors you like. Don't throw away your hobby, take it back, and find a way to start writing stories again. So please, come back. I miss you a lot, and everyone in the Strike Witches fanfiction community does. I'll always keep waiting for the new chapter of The Timeline Paradox and everyone's waiting for it. There is still hope. I'm sure of it. If you are reading this, Hawke and Shirley's adventure needs to continue. I hope this message catches your eye. If you're one of the fans of Strike Witches: The Timeline Paradox or long time follower of fuji92, deliver this message to him and his voice will be heard. It has been a while for him to be off the radar or go missing. However, the story always needs to continue and hopefully, find it's happy ending. Thank you for reading this heartfelt message, fuji92.**

 **-Your friendly author,**

 **Blazrman**


End file.
